2nd Time Around, It Better Be The Last
by princemaincoon
Summary: Harry has died, plain and simple. Now Fate has a plan to send the Wizard world reeling. WARNING: Contians mentions of Child Abuse. Will contain lemons in later chapters. Nobody under 18 allowed to read this I make no money off of this, all characters are J.K Rowlings', I just made the plot.!SmartHarry!ManipulativeDumbles!CreatureHarry!GreyHarry Will contain !WeasleyBash !DumbleHate
1. Chapter 1

Language Key:

 _ **Actions**_

 _Thoughts_

"Spoken Dialogue."

Incantations

 _ **Telepathy**_

Chapter 1: You mean to tell me…

An thin and malnourished 11 year old named Harry James Potter sat huddled in a pile of rags, in the broom cupboard. _Well at least today is my birthday,_ He though miserably, _only 7 more years until I can leave._ Little did this boy know it would be much sooner than that. Outside across the street a man and a woman, dressed in a white, silky smooth, robe with average build, and the man in a jet black 3 piece suit with a slightly more muscular physique.

"He should have never gone to these infernal bastards, Dea, he shouldn't have even known them!" The woman's voice was like the singing of a beautiful angel, layered with angelic soprano, and sweet alto notes, cried in outrage. "I know Fae, I know." Said the man, whose voice was layered with rich baritone and rumbling bass. "And we plan to change that."

 _ **BOOM BOOM BOOM!**_ The old cupboard door rattled on its hinges. "Boy, if you don't get up right now and fix us breakfast, I will beat you so horridly that your whore of a mum and piss pot of a dad wont be able to recognize you!" The angry, coarse voice of his "Uncle" Vernon assaulted his ears. Harry ran to the kitchen and started to fix 3 plates of a full course English breakfast. "Remember, Freak, none for you until dinner!" The high, nasally voice dripping with contempt said to him. "Yes, my most luxurious , kind, and charitable Aunt Petunia." Harry replied with sarcasm. "What did you say, boy?!" Vernon cried out while rushing the small boy.

Panicking Harry only thought one thing before his Uncle reached him: _Shit._ With a roar lie a bull a hand came hard across Harrys face, knocking him to the ground. With a scream of pain Harry hit Vernon with the pan full of bacon. _**CRACK!**_ The pan had hit Vernon in the ribs, but with not enough force to stop the 300+ Lbs. whale rushing him. "This is what we get after taking you in and give you scraps off our table, clothes off of our backs, and a place to sleep? I'll do what I should have done a long time ago!" Vernon's angry voice breaks out. He beats poor Harry until he doesn't move. _That should keep the Freak still while I finish my food._ Vernon thought. Harry never moved.

Until he was suddenly transported into a room with clocks and skulls in the room. _Whoever owns this place sure has a strange sense of decorating._ "Welcome, Harrison James Potter." The voice of a man dressed in a jet black 3 piece suit said. "I am Death.


	2. Magic

2nd Time Around, Better Be the Last

Chapter 2: Magic

Language Key

 _ ***Actions***_

 _Thoughts_

"Spoken Dialogue."

Incantations

 _ **Telepathy**_

 **A.N: I am looking for an editor, PM me if interested, and I am still changing the format to see what suits the story, not anything in the plot.**

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I DIED?!" The shout rang out in that strange office decorated in bones and clocks. Said shouter was none other than Harrison "Harry" James Potter. "Yes, you did die. But me and Fate have a request to make of you." Death had said irritably. "Now hop in and we'll go to her."

"Hop in WHHHHHHEEEEEERRRRREEEEEEE!?" Harry yells as Death pulls a lever (That wasn't there before) and has Harry fall through the floor. Harry sees a small dinghy in what looks to be a river of bones and random objects, he even glimpsed a wedding dress and cap and gown in there. "OMPH!" Harry said as he lands on his back in said boat. "Not the most graceful of landings, I assure you that." Death said with a chuckle.

All around the two were rivers, of every type imaginable. There was even a river of what looked to be milk. "Death?" Harry asked "Yes?" Death replied. "Two questions, one, where are we, and two what all all the different rivers for?" "The one we are on is called the River Styx, the one that seems to be of fire is called the River Phlegethon, or more simply, River of Fire. "What about the one that looks like milk?" Harry said with all the innocence of a 11 year old kid. Death looked on with humor sparkling in his eye-sockets. "You'll find out when you're older." He said, barely suppressing a chuckle.

"Fae, come meet our new champion!" Death said as soon as they entered a castle that looked to be made of solid obsidian. "Where are we? And sorry I didn't ask earlier, whose office were we at just then?" Harry asked Death. "Questions, questions, questions! Why is it always questions with you?!" Death said in anger. "Imsorrypleasedonthitme,iwontaskanyquestion!" Harry cried out in a fearful rush of words, curling up in the fetal position. Death immediately looked embarrassed, an said in the most gentle tone he could manage said: "Hey hey hey, it's ok, Harry, nobody is going to hurt you, I was just annoyed, I forgot you don't live down here. I was just not thinking before I speak. Nobody is going to hurt you for anything you say here, ok?" Death said. "So even if I told you to go * _ **giggle***_ f off, I wouldn't get in trouble?" He said while leaning in closer to Death. "Yes, even that." Death replied warily. "Come on, let's go meet Fae, you'll like her." He said while helping the small child to his feet.

"Hello, Harrison, how are you?" Fae, otherwise known as Fate, said to the small child, bending down to be level with him. "I'm good, Ma'am, and Harry's fine." Harry said while beaming a smile that had **Future Heartbreaker** written all over it. "Harry:1, Fate:0." Death said as he entered the office behind Harry.

The office was decorated rather spartan like, with only a desk, made of ebony, a bed, not more than a simple cot with blackened steel and blood red cloth, and a fireplace that was burning with a strange purple fire. "Are we in Death's office?" Harry said. "Yes, we are in my office." Death said.

"So why am I here?" Harry said. "We wanted to talk to you, about dying." Fate said. "You were not supposed to die, and you have something that Death needs, a soul, but it is not your on." Fate said "But I thought I only had one soul, not two!" Harry exclaimed "Normally, yes, but a wizard, a very evil wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle had tried to kill you and your family. He killed your Mom and Dad, but had made you into an accidental Horcrux, a soul container. That is a very dark act of magic, that goes against the balance of Life and Death. Now, Death can use this soul piece in place of your own soul to reincarnate you. You do know what that means right?" Fate asked. "Doesn't it have to do with bodies?" Harry asked. "Yes, you keep the same memories, but move to a different body."

"So what are we waiting for? Send me back!" Harry replied with excitement. "Hold on there, we still need to explain a few things. First off, a man named Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore will try to control you, don't let him, he does more harm than good. Second off, acquire as much resources and allies as possible, lastly, you could inherit, in addition to Potter, either Slytherin, Peverell, or Gryffindor lordships." Fate said.

"What do these lordships grant me?" Harry said. "Slytherin will grant you greater political renown and 25% control of Hogwarts, a school you will go to for learning magic, Peverell would grant you a affinity with death based magic and the Deathly Hallows, and lastly Gryffindor would grant a 25% control of Hogwarts and a very favorable opinion with the Goblins. The goblins function as the bankers for wizards." Fae said, seeing another question on Harry's lips. "So which one is it?" Death said.

Harry thought for a moment and said " I choose….."


End file.
